Roomies
by Chocolate De Trufa
Summary: [Fem!Deku] ¿Cómo llegó a estar a las 3:30 de la mañana en una estación de policía abarrotada, vistiendo solo ropa interior (ajena) sucia, apestando a sexo cachondo en lo que se suponía era su noche libre de trabajo? O, todas las consecuencias de ser pobre y tener que compartir un apartamento con Bakugou Katsuki.


**Nota Autora** : Es hora de sacarle el polvo a mis -olvidados y oxidados- hábitos de escritura, y no hay nada mejor que con un two-short en un nuevo fandom.

 **Advertencias:**

\- Llevo años sin escribir algo, así que espero no apestar tanto como creo.

\- Intento de comedia.

\- Fem!Deku -más que nada porque el shonen se merece más heroínas.

\- Los personajes son mayores (empezando sus 20) y ya son héroes profesionales.

\- Temas sugerentes, lenguaje soez

\- Posibles errores de ortografía y/o gramaticales

\- Sin spoilers...creo.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** BNHA no me pertenece, no gano nada con esto, salvo bajar mis notas por escribir esto en vez de estudiar para los parciales, además, soy demasiado pobre como para poder palear una demanda.

 **Resumen:**

"¿Cómo llegó a estar a las 3:30 de la mañana en una estación de policía abarrotada, vistiendo solo ropa interior ( _ajena_ ) sucia, apestando a sexo cachondo en lo que se suponía era su noche libre de trabajo?"

O, todas las consecuencias de ser pobre y tener que compartir un apartamento con Bakugou Katsuki. [Fem!Deku]

* * *

 **Roomies**

* * *

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo...

El joven oficial de policía frente a Midoriya Izuku le dedicó una larga mirada incrédula después de murmurar entre dientes, casi como si estuviera indeciso entre creer que la persona frente a él era realmente un héroe profesional y no alguien con un severo trastorno de disociación. Por su parte, Deku (en consideración a su propia salud mental) fingió no darse cuenta del incómodo momento y le destinó toda su atención a los diversos folletos informativos esparcidos sobre el escritorio de recepción, mientras esperaba a que el otro policía volviera con la documentación que debía rellenar.

Concentró todos sus esfuerzos en mantener su atención en los panfletos, algunos de los cuales hablaban de las actualizaciones en políticas públicas sobre la conducción responsable de vehículos motorizados (Izuku sintió el impulso de guardarlo para Iida), en tanto que otros (más interesantes), advertían sobre los efectos secundarios de una nueva droga llamada Trigger. Iba en la parte de cómo reconocer a un adicto (el indicio más claro era que la coloración de la lengua se volvía negra) cuando un fuerte carraspeo sobresaltó a Izuku, haciéndole trastabillar torpemente contra el mostrador y derramar las tazas desechables con café encima del escritorio.

Con la cara roja, balbuceó una disculpa al tiempo que intentaba limpiar el desastre con los folletos que había estado intentado leer.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo no quería… no era mi intención… ¡De verdad, no me di cuenta! —Izuku se atragantó con las palabras, deseando con fervor en su fuero interno no haberse despertado para mear hace unas horas y ahora no estaría en esta situación.

Con toda la certeza de que se encontraría con un rostro furibundo ante su torpeza, Deku levantó con temor la cabeza, pero en su lugar se encontró con una cara lánguida y anodina (a Izuku le recordó la expresión que solía poner Aizawa-sensei cuando pensaba que sus alumnos estaban siendo especialmente tontos). Se trataba del mismo oficial entrado en los cincuenta y cuernos en la frente que había ido a por los formularios hace un rato, este le devolvió la miraba con aburrimiento, creando un divertido contraste con su compañero más joven, quien había perdido todo intento de compostura y ahora observaba con descaro el indecente vestuario de Izuku.

Aunque Izuku no se sentía con el derecho de culparlo, ella traía puesta una de las viejas camisetas de Kacchan, de esas negras holgadas con una calavera al frente que al rubio le gustaba utilizar para entrenar, era demasiado ancha para la estreches de Izuku, y cada tanto (hasta el punto que Deku había renunciado a tratar de mantenerla en su sitio) se resbalaba de sus hombros para dejar en evidencia la confusa aleación de marcas rojizas y chupetones obscenos que adornaban su clavícula y cuello. Aunque quizás, el detalle más escandaloso, era la sospechosa mancha blancuzca en el costado, la cual Izuku tenía fundadas sospechas de conocer su procedencia. Sin mencionar que no traía puesto un sostén y lo único que tenía para cubrir su intimidad eran los calzoncillos de su amigo.

Ciertamente, había tenido días mejores.

—Su identificación y credenciales, por favor —el oficial mayor ignoró todo el alboroto y extendió con cansancio su mano en dirección a Deku, quien con dedos tiritones, le entregó al oficial el paquete de documentos que Kacchan le había arrojado a la cara cuando llegaron a la estación de policía, en donde se guardaba su propia licencia de héroe y la credencial de la agencia para la cual trabajaba en conjunto a la documentación de Bakugou. El oficial les dio una ojeada a los papeles y garabateó algo en la parte superior de los dos folios que había traído, y sin levantar su vista, le habló al policía a su lado —Cabo Homura, vaya a traer otra taza de café para nuestro héroe y unas toallas de papel para limpiar este desastre.

El cabo Homura miró con incredulidad a su superior, pero no titubeó en decir un rígido "Sí, señor" y dar media vuelta para ir a cumplir con el encargo, no sin antes dirigirle una breve mirada rencorosa a Izuku.

—Sígame por aquí, por favor —dijo el oficial, cuya placa lo identificaba como el capitán Ogawa de la octava estación policial de Tokio, rodeó el escritorio de recepción y le indicó a Izuku una zona de oficinas cerradas que se encontraba en el lado este del recinto, el cual (para su gran alivio) estaba mucho menos concurrido que la recepción.

Izuku se apresuró a seguir al capitán Ogawa y desaparecer por la puerta que conducía hacia las oficinas (que en realidad eran más parecidos a pequeños cubículos individuales). El oficial avanzó con grandes zancadas sin prestarle la más mínima atención y le ubicó en una de las mesas apartadas junto a uno de los respiradores de la calefacción.

— ¿Puedo suponer que ya conoce el protocolo de ingreso? —preguntó sin entusiasmo el oficial, más como una formalidad que otra cosa, y al ver que Izuku asentía, continuó con el mismo desgano —Bueno, eso nos ahorra tiempo. Cuando termine, deje su formulario en la recepción con alguno de los agentes y será libre de irse.

— Mmm…capitán Ogawa... ¿Habrá algún inconveniente en que complete el formulario de Ground Zero? — Izuku titubeó al plantear su petición, usualmente, en la estación de policía que estaba coordinada con la agencia de héroes para la cual trabajaba, no pedía permiso para rellenar el papeleo de sus amigos, sin embargo, al tratarse de una estación desconocida no se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo sin un permiso explícito.

Lo que Izuku más quería en esos momentos era terminar con todo e irse a casa (quizás también deseaba algo (decente) con lo que cubrirse o tomar una ducha, pero eran dos cosas que estaba segura que no iba a conseguir a menos que llegara a su hogar), y si hacer el papeleo de Kacchan agilizaba el proceso, con gusto lo haría. El capitán Ogawa le dirigió una mirada en blanco y se mantuvo callado por unos minutos. Izuku ya se estaba recriminando por haber formulado la pregunta cuando él respondió:

—Él tendrá que firmar el formulario.

Sin nada más que decir, el oficial Ogawa se marchó, dejando a Izuku a solas con dos formularios y un bolígrafo, en una fría noche (¿o era de madrugada?) de Octubre, con los pies descalzos y siendo arrullada por la calidez de la calefacción.

¿Cómo llegó a estar a las 3:30 de la mañana en una estación de policía abarrotada, vistiendo solo ropa interior ( _ajena_ ) sucia, apestando a sexo cachondo en lo que se suponía era su noche libre de trabajo?

A pesar de todo, lo que más le aterraba es que la situación no le molestaba tanto como se suponía que debía ¿En qué punto de su vida este tipo de cosas llegaron a ser normales? Tal vez, si alguien le hubiese advertido sobre este sombrío futuro en el que terminaría casi todas sus misiones medio en pelotas, se lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de aceptar ser el siguiente recipiente de One For All.

Haciendo una mueca, Izuku se reprochó su pesimismo y se obligó a pensar en el lado bueno de las cosas: estaba en Tokio viviendo su sueño de estar en camino a ser el Héroe Profesional número uno (y si bien el trabajo era extenuante, la paga de novatos era pésima y tenía que compartir piso con "Lord Explosion Murder", a quien (Gracias a los cielos) Midnight-sensei no le permitió usar ese nombre y le obligaron a ponerse "Ground Zero" en su lugar). Esto solo era un pequeño incidente en un mal día. A cualquiera le podía pasar una cosa así, tenía la certeza de que en alguna parte del mundo, alguien debía estar pasando por una situación peor ¿cierto? Mañana por la mañana nadie recordaría que Deku había pasado gran parte de su noche libre en una comisaría medio desnuda.

¡Puff! No había por qué sentir vergüenza...

— ¿Midoriya?—los hombros de Izuku se tensaron y deseó con todas su fuerzas que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y le tragara por completo ¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarle precisamente? ¿Acaso el karma venía a morderle el culo por toda la buena suerte que tuvo durante su adolescencia? ¿O había enfurecido a alguna divinidad antigua al cambiar su destino y esta era su retorcida forma de cobrar venganza?

Sopesó rápidamente cuántas posibilidades tenía de escapar o si fingir un paro cardíaco era una opción válida en este momento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer lo uno o lo otro, Shouto Todoroki le colocó una cálida mano en su hombro y le dio suavemente la vuelta para que pudieran quedar cara a cara.

A su lado, erguido con toda la dignidad de un héroe que se ha labrado su camino hacia la cima con una presión mortal, era nadie más que _Fire Freezer_ ataviado en su indumentaria completa de servicio. Por el rabillo del ojo, Deku pudo ver como algunas de las oficinistas en el cubículo más cercano intentaban sacarle una foto al (firme y musculoso) culo del joven.

Justo lo que Izuku necesitaba… evidencia fotográfica de su humillación pública.

— ¡Todoroki-kun! ¡Que bueno es verte! No me di ni cuenta que estabas por aquí ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? ¿Una semana? ¡No debemos dejar de hablar! Pensé que estabas en una misión con Creati detrás de unos traficantes, muy complejo, si me lo preguntas. Pero no me has preguntado, así que... Ja, ja, ja… —Todoroki le devolvió una mirada aún más confusa de la tenía hace unos segundos e Izuku se golpeó mentalmente por hacer de la situación más difícil de lo que era — Creo que este es el momento en que debería cerrar mi boca…

Para alivio de Izuku, Todoroki solo se limitó a inclinar un poco la cabeza en desconcierto y permanecer callado, no le costó mucho imaginar los engranajes girando dentro de la cabeza del héroe tratando de descifrar qué diablos estaba pasando. Si la situación fuera otra, hubiese sentido la tentación de sacar su móvil e inmortalizar la graciosa expresión del joven. Pero no traía el móvil consigo y tenía otras prioridades: como el mantener una respetable distancia de su amigo, inclinando su asiento contra la pared, siendo muy consciente de que si este se acercaba unos pocos pasos más podría captar la acusadora esencia a sexo que traía pegada a la piel.

—Es bueno volver a verte, pero… — Shouto se aclaró la garganta, haciendo demasiado obvio su esfuerzo por mantener los ojos en la cara de Midoriya. Izuku no pudo evitar pensar que con esa expresión en el rostro, más que un feroz héroe, parecía un niño perdido en un mundo demasiado grande, por mucho que su formidable _six pack_ dijera lo contrario — ¿Estas bien, Midoriya?

 _No, no lo estoy_. Pero no podía decirle eso a Shouto, no cuando sabía tan bien que el joven se sentía incómodo (por no decir inútil e ignorante) con todas aquellas situaciones que involucran sentimientos e inteligencia emocional. No podía cargar al pobre Todoroki con problemas que ni siquiera ella misma comprendía del todo. Así que optó por la segunda mejor opción: desviar el tema.

—Si, por supuesto, es solo que… — Deku se rascó la nuca, sin saber cómo explicarle esta particular situación sin entrar en los detalles más escabrosos.

No obstante y para su (¿Buena? ¿Mala? Izuku ya no sabía qué pensar a estas alturas) suerte, su diatriba sin sentido fue groseramente interrumpida cuando, a lo lejos, en algún rincón de la comisaría, se escuchó el furioso rugido de Kacchan "¡Déjense de joder, hijos de puta!" seguido del estruendo provocado por múltiples explosiones.

Todoroki puso una mirada perpleja, le dio un rápido vistazo a la camisa de Izuku (y su deplorable estado post-coital), hasta que la comprensión pareció brillar en su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al poner todos los hechos juntos. Shouto podía ser todo lo inútil que quisiera en el terreno de lo sentimental, pero estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Izuku golpeó su cara contra la mesa y esperó en vano que algún villano perfora la pared a su lado y la sepultara en los escombros.

Quizás debió haber escuchado a su (inexistente) sentido de la auto-preservación y no aceptar la oferta de Bakugou Katsuki sobre compartir un apartamento.

O la misma cama.

* * *

Esto fue realmente divertido de escribir, extrañaba la sensación de hacer fics. Si llegaron hasta aquí, de verdad espero que pasaran un buen momento leyendo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Apreciaría mucho un comentario, teniendo en cuenta teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado desde que escribí algo, y por sobre todo, para saber si debo publicar el segundo capítulo, en donde sabemos la respuesta a la pregunta del resumen.


End file.
